The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to shell catchers attachable to guns.
It has long been a problem associated with hunting or skeet shooting, the amount of empty shells which are expelled from a shotgun or a rifle and which fall on the ground, sometimes in tall grass, and are either left in the grass by careless hunters or are retrieved by the hunter, in order to protect the environment and to remove the smell of empty shells from the pathway of a prey. Sometimes, especially while bird hunting, the hunter has to spend hours searching for the empty shells and retrieving them, while at the same time the hunter has to follow his prey and move continuously.
It is towards the solution of this problem that the present invention is directed.